


The heat gets to me

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Niall-centric, One Shot, Zianourry Ot5 Friendship, friends - Freeform, prompts, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here is my first small one-shot which was a prompt from a lovely person in which I do not know your name...oops! :D<br/>Anyway, they wanted a Zianourry friendship Niall-centric, where the boys get into a fight and Niall gets hurt by the things they say to him. So have a read and let me know what you think! <br/>Thanks a bunch! X</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heat gets to me

It was hot on the tour bus. It wasn't just a little warm and clammy, it was excruciatingly hot... The kind of hot that makes you want to take off your clothes and lie face down in a tub of ice... And also the kind of hot that makes you want to punch anyone who even thinks about touching you.. Or talking to you for that matter. That is the kind of hot it was on the One Direction tour bus, as it made its way through California in the middle of the scorching day.

Niall was laying in his bunk at the back of the bus, face buried in the pillow as he tossed and turned, desperately trying to get comfortable. It was no damn use... No matter which way he faced or how many different places he put his hands, he just couldn't escape the heat. He huffed out an exasperated sigh and rolled onto his back, glaring up at the bed above him. It was Liam's bunk, but Liam wasn't there.. None of them were actually.. Hey! When did that happen? They were here a moment ago! Weren't they?... Or maybe they weren't...it's too bloody hot to remember! He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the ground. Groaning, like it took all the effort in the world, he pushed himself into an upright position, stretched his arms above his head and finally made his way to the front of the bus, slowly and sweetly.

He entered the lounge area, where there were a set of two sleek, leather couches and a flat screen plasma. His four bandmates were sprawled throughout the room. Harry and Zayn occupying one couch, while Louis was looking fairly uncomfortable on the ground beside them and Liam was stretched out on the largest couch, a pillow covering his face. They did nothing but even look up as he approached them.. And immediately, Niall sensed the tension floating around the cramped space. It was then he realised the way Harry and Zayn were glaring at the wall, and the way Louis pouted unhappily from his position on the floor and Liam?... Why did Liam even have a pillow on his face? Niall raised a single eyebrow and stepped forward a little more, placing his hands on the back of Liam's couch.

"What's up lads?" He asked, looking back and forth between the boys. There was a forced silence as Nialls question hung in the air, dangling innocently on a string. Liam, being his faithful, loyal self, couldn't ignore the younger lad if he wanted to. He pushed down the pillow, revealing his flushed cheeks and smiled slightly at Niall. "Nothing. It's nothing. We're just hot Ni." He said, like it was no big deal. Niall shrugged it off, maybe they weren't pissed or anything.. Maybe they were just hot. There was another slightly awkward silence before Niall sighed and straightened up. "Right, well I'm going to make a sandwich.. Anyone want one?" He smiled at his friends, waiting for their answers. Louis made some sort of obnoxious scoff and sat up into a cross legged position. "Do you ever stop eating Niall!? Honestly! Just stop for once!" He snapped, eyes glaring darkly at the small, Irish boy. Niall was taken back at first, not really knowing if Louis was kidding around or not. After a matter of seconds, it became apparent he was not. "Uhm-" Niall didn't even get a sentence out before he was being picked to pieces again. "Shut it Niall! Go make your bloody sandwich and leave us alone!" Louis sneered, rolling his eyes and collapsing back against the lounge again. Niall gaped and his eyes blew wide. He just couldn't quite believe the words coming from Louis' mouth. Yeah, sure, Louis could be rude and sassy at times, everyone knew that.. But he was never downright mean! Especially not to little Niall! "Stop staring at me like a moron! God! Your such a dunce!" Louis exclaimed, and Niall didn't understand what he'd done wrong! Liam whacked the side of Louis' face with the pillow then, finally deciding to do something. "What the hell was that for!?" The eldest screeched, turning away from a teary-eyed Niall and glaring at Liam. It was like all hell broke loose then, as Liam and Louis went at it in a full-on screaming match, which Niall was totally unprepared for and he jumped back an inch at the sudden boom of Liam's loud voice.

Niall stood there in shock as he listened to the harsh words that flew around the room. Within a matter of seconds, somehow, Harry had gotten involved and had moved away from his spot next to Zayn, so he could have his say in whatever it was the two yelling boys were on about. It sounded a lot as though Liam was going off at Louis for being an 'Ignorant twat' as he so kindly put it, while Louis was quick to defend himself with his smart-ass comebacks. Nialls eyes flickered back and forth between everyone in the room. He inched forward slightly, feeling that it was his obligation to help break it up. I mean, he was the reason they were fighting? Wasn't he? He opened his mouth a couple of times, building the courage to get his word in. "Guys please!!" Was all he said, before Louis' hard glare shut him up. "Oh be quiet Niall!! Nobody gives a shit about your needs!" He sneered, turning to face the blonde lad properly. "Is that so shocking Nialler!? Is baby not getting enough attention!? Why don't you go crying to Zayn hmm!?" His mocking tone filled the room and Niall couldn't help it as his bottom lip started to wobble. Louis let out a bark of laughter and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh for Christ's sake Niall!! Pull yourself together!" Another voice spoke up, and he expected it to be Louis, but it wasn't.. It was Zayn.

You could see the hurt flash across Nialls face as he turned to look at his older friend. "Maybe Louis' right, Niall! Don't start crying like a baby, that's not gonna help is it!?" He said, and he wasn't screaming like Louis, but his tone was something that Niall couldn't describe... It hurt... Zayn was supposed to stick up for him, protect him, love him and never let a grumpy, hurtful Louis bully him like this! But now, Zayn was in on it too! Why were they all picking on him!? A lonely tear finally squeezed its way from the corner of Nialls eye and ran down his cheek, leaving a thin, wet track on his face. "Why don't you just go Niall?" Liam's voice chimed in, quiet and a little regretful, but he still said those words. He still told Niall to leave. The blonde headed boy, stood there for a moment longer, grasping onto that last strand of hope in his heart, that someone was going to stick up for him, bring him in for a cuddle and tell him it was alright... But no... Nothing... Not a word was said. Niall couldn't suppress the broken sob that escaped his mouth, and he turned on his heel, stumbling his way back through the bus, until he arrived at his bed. He threw himself onto it as another sob racked his shoulders, and shook his small frame. Why were they so mean?? What did he even do!? And on top of that, it was still, SO. Bloody. Hot. So Niall cried, curled up facing the wall, with his hands covering his mouth, he just cried.

The heat was slowly dying down now... And so were the boys tempers, leaving them feeling a little horrible and a lot guilty. They sat in the same positions as they had been for the majority of the day, staring into space and pouting miserably. The silence was broken when Zayn cleared his throat. "We fucked up." He stated simply, and really, that was all that needed to be said. "I know." Louis replied, without moving his gaze from a certain spot on the carpet. "Especially me." He whispered the last part. "How could I do that!? How could've I said those horrible things to him!? I feel so awful!" He groaned, completely and utterly guilt-swallowed. "It wasn't just you Lou... We all fucked up... We were shit friends... I know its so, damn hot and we're all beyond tired and we just wanted to be left alone... But that was no excuse to treat Niall the way we did!" Liam stated, adverting his gaze to look at the others. "We need to go apologise... Right now." And no one needed any extra encouragement to do so... They leapt to their feet and rolled off the sticky, leather couches and made their way towards the back of the bus. Liam peered his head around the corner of the doorway to see Niall curled up in his bed. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but there was only one way to find out.

They entered the room on their tip-toes and the rest of them watched as Liam moved to sit softly on Nialls bed. "NiNi?" He whispered, placing his hand gently on Nialls shoulder. The 'asleep' boy flinched away slightly and sniffled as he buried his face into his hands again. "Oh Ni-bear... We're so sorry! We didn't mean it!" He said, reaching to pry Nialls hands from his face. Niall was having none of it though, and he yanked his arms away from Liam's touch. Liam turned to glare at the rest of his bandmates with a 'Get the hell over here and apologise now or else I'll throw you out of this bus' sorta look. Zayn stepped forward and sat in the empty space beside Liam. "Niall, babe... Just look at us for a sec." He pleaded, as he stroked up and down Nialls back. After a moment of silence, where nobody had moved, Niall took a small, shuddering breath and rolled over to face his friends. Zayn could almost hear his heart break as he looked at Nialls sad demeanour. His flushed face was damp with snot and tears and his hair was a disheveled mess on top of his head... But it was his eyes that caught Zayns attention... They were hurt and pain-filled and it killed Zayn to know that they had caused that. "Oh God, Niall, I'm so sorry babe! Please forgive me!" He begged, reaching out to brush the hair from Nialls face. Niall didn't even have time to react before he was swept up by Liam and cuddled in his lap. He looked around the room to see Harry pouting at him sadly, looking very sympathetic. Even though Harry hadn't particularly said anything hurtful... He'd still just sat there... He'd still done absolutely nothing as Niall was picked to pieces. Suddenly there was a mop of dark curls in his face as Harry enveloped him in a giant, body-crushing hug and much to everyone's delight, ignited a small giggle to escape Nialls mouth as he returned the bear-hug.

When he pulled away - which was quite a struggle to be honest - he was met with a somber-faced Louis, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. The older boy held out his hands to Niall and after a moment, Niall took them and he was pulled up from Liam's lap. Louis didn't waste any time in telling him how sorry he was, while giving him yet another bone-crushing hug. "I am so deeply and sincerely sorry Nialler... I was just, so hot and bothered... I was pissed at everything! It wasn't you! You did nothing wrong! So I'm sorry... Please, please, please forgive me?" He finished, and Niall could honestly hear the sincerity in his voice. Louis looked at him for a moment longer before his face lit up, like he'd just remembered something. "I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed, bringing his hands out from behind his back. "Here you go! Have an icecream! It's ten times better than a sandwich anyway!" He chirped, handing Niall an already half-melted, but freezing cold, double-choc drumstick. Niall couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face as he took the cold treat from his friend. "Thankyou.." He whispered, and he looked around at the others who were all already half way through their own icecream.. Wait, when did that happen? Huh. Niall shrugged it off as Louis took his hand and led him out to the lounge, the other three following behind.

The Irish lad was set on the couch and given half a dozen more icecreams and a hundred more apologies as they all gathered around. He smiled at them warmly, he couldn't stay mad at them... Not now. "I forgive you.. It's fine." He finally told them and he didn't miss the way their faces lit up and the way they breathed a sigh of relief. "We love you Nialler!" Harry called out, abandoning his place on the couch to leap onto Niall and squash him in a cuddle. The others followed his league immediately, all of them piling on top of the smallest member and virtually killing him in another bone-crushing hug, in the boiling heat mind you... It was pretty uncomfortable to tell the truth and Niall couldn't breathe for the most of it... But honestly... Niall wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> There is your prompt lovely! Hope it was somewhat what you wanted!


End file.
